Show some respect
by Soccergal123
Summary: Max is the new girl with the tough life. She wants to try out for the football team but Fang ( the quarterback) has other plans and won't let it happen. Can she win him over in more than one way? Or will she be shot down?
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

I woke up to an unfamiliar room and immediately sat up. It all came flooding back in one big headache. The move that never should have happened, the tears that weren't supposed to come, and the mom who betrayed our family.

"Breakfast"my mom screamed. I meant... Step mom. Star and Kate were my two stepsisters. Maybe I should fill you in on my so called life.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am 17 years old, I think. And I live with my horrible step mom and step sisters. When my dad disappeared mysteriously, my step mom played the tragic widower. When they read his will and everything was left to.. Her, her true identity came out. She was as evil as that raccoon I was battling with over the trash. Long story... Short version: I do all the chores including taking out the trash. When will my life begin?

Anyway, my stepmom had been calling my sisters not me in case you were wondering about breakfast. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I threw on some sweat pants and a shirt and pulled on my tennis shoes.

"Where are you going?" Star asked me while glaring.

"To the convertible to be driven to school" I said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh no no no! You are taking the bus! We are being driven" she spat.

We were standing in the driveway and the bus was waiting. I had to go now or I would miss it. I turned to run and Kate put her foot out and tripped me. Everyone on the bus saw and laughed. i got up and brushed myself off. I walked to the bus and walked on. Everyone started talking and laughing at me. Except for one person who was sitting in the back with the Jocks. He had a red headed girl with really short shorts and a way to low shirt. He paused from making out with her for a second to look at me with soulless eyes. I hate to admit it but he was super hot...

DELETE DELETE DELETE.. hehe it won't delete... Ya okay so um..

The only spot open was the seat across from them. I sat into it and the red head turned around.

"Excuse me" she said with a nasally voice.

"What?" I said with a "don't mess with me" voice.

"You bumped into me" she replied while looking at her nails.

"And?" I said. This got her and mr. Soulless's attention.

She didn't answer and started making out with the guy again. This was going to be a long year of high school.

**Should I post more? Review and tell me if you like it! Watching a weird movie..Weird! Update later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang P.O.V

Okay so let's just cover a couple things.1) I am not goth! 2) I am popular

3) No one disrespects me or Lissa(my girlfriend). So when a new girl who was obviously really weird tripped and fell on her face, I was expected to laugh. When I didn't laugh, my girlfriend Lissa stopped laughing and looked at me. Gosh that girl annoys me but she just won't take no for an answer. Anyway back to reality.

"Are you okay Fangles?" She asked in her annoying voice. When I didn't answer she started sucking my face. It was gross but she was sitting on my lap so what was I supposed to do! Push her off you say? I guess I could have done that except when I broke away I saw the girl who had tripped. She was hot. And I mean really hot. She looked around and caught my eye and then walked towards us. I realized at the last moment that I had been staring and she looked disgusted. Lissa turned to say something to her something got this look in her eyes. She said something right back. Lisloo turned and said

"you ran into me" or something like that. The girl stared at her and then said "so?" I gaped. What was wrong with this girl!? Whatever. Lissa turned back to me and started attacking me again. The whole bus ride I kept thinking we need to set some rules for this girl.

~TIME BREAK~

Max P.O.V

The bell had already rung and I was still struggling to open my locker. I blew some hair out of my face.

"Come on. Open sesame! Something? Anything?!" I yelled at my locker.

I put my back to my locker and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the boy from the bus was looking at me with an amused glint in his eyes. I groaned and turned around and tried one more time. It opened! I mentally did a happy dance. I grabbed my stuff and felt eyes on my back.

"What are you still doing here!?"I asked out of frustration.

He smirked and I started to walk the other way.

He cleared his throat and pointed the other way. I hate it when handsome quite strangers prove me wrong! I stalked off down the hall and didnt realize until i got to my class that he had just told me which way my classroom was but I never told him which class I was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded lately! I feel bad... Had to finish 2 projects in 2 days... Ugh! Thanks for all 9 reviews guys! Please just try my story out! It would mean a lot! Love y'all! Back to the story!**

**Max P.O.V**

**I walked into the lunch room and instantly felt awkward. I was new so it wasn't like I had any friends. Star and Kate had already made friends with the red head from the bus and were sitting with the popular group. The dark haired guy, who's name was apparently Fang, saw me and got an amused expression on his face. Ugh that guy annoys me. Anyway, I sat down at a table alone when this mocha skinned girl came over and sat with me. **

**"Hi, my name is Monique but you can call me Nudge. Everyone does though I don't know why. Do you know why? I bet you secretly do. Don't tell me! No do tell me! Wait don-" Her speech was stopped mid sentence by a strawberry blonde in kaki shorts. **

**"Excuse my girl friend. She can talk a little too much sometimes." I glanced at Nudge and saw her blush from the word girlfriend. "My name is Iggy" the guy continued. **

**We made small talk for the rest of lunch then got up to leave. I walked over to throw my stuff in the trash and ran into something hard. I looked up and stared nose to nose into Fangs dark eyes. He mumbled something and moved to get around me. I moved the same way and the awkward tension grew if that was even possible. Suddenly someone pushed me from behind and I flew onto him. Our lips connected and I pulled back. **

**"I...Uhhh... Sorry" I managed to mumble.**

**As usual he didn't say anything. Suddenly we heard a loud gasp and the red head slapped me. **

**"Lissa!" Fang sounded surprise. I flinched and took the abuse. I was used to it since Kate and Star abused me too. Fang looked at me expectantly. I glared at Lissa and she physically stepped back. **

**"Don't ever touch me again." I snapped.**

**Kate stepped up and said so quietly only I could hear " Star and I will finish this later, I feel a little more violent today" She whispered.**

**She pulled back and bumped into my bad shoulder on purpose and I whimpered. **

**She walked away and everyone else followed s except for Fang.**

**"Does she..?" He had apparently heard our conversation.**

**"Don't" I said. "Just don't" I shook my head and walked out of the cafeteria with an empty stomach and heavy heart. I was almost out the door when Fang grabbed my bad shoulder and I fell to the floor in pain. He stepped back wide eyed and then he bent down and pulled down my shirt on my shoulder and looked at what caused me so much pain.**

**"oh my god" he mumbled.**

**"ya" I said with pain in my voice."I know".**


	4. Chapter 4

Fang P.O.V

I barely touched her shoulder and she whimpered. I was wondering who did this to her when she told me to stay out of it.

"I'm apart of this now." I said nonchalantly. I reached over and pulled down her shirt on her shoulder. What I saw frightened me. It was swelling and it looked like it was bruised and out of its socket. She looked in to my eyes and I could see she was in pain.

"Can I?" I asked just ad the second period bell rung.

"I have to go" she mumbled. This new girl is really confusing.

"I'm trying to help you" I snapped.

"Whatever, I don't need your help." she replied. I growled and took a step towards her. I pushed her against the wall, making sure she wasn't putting any pressure on her injured shoulder. I pulled back my hand and she closed her eyes and coward. Yes, the girl who stood up to Lissa coward while I was speechless.

"Max" I said with alot of emotion in my voice for me. " You know I would never ever hurt you?" I said sincerely.

"Like you haven't already" I shouted. " Just mind your own business!"

Just then the sound of heels clicked on the cafeteria floor and I knew it was Lissa.

" I forgive you Fangy" she tried to purr. "But Max dear, you need some serious help. Max growled in reply and shot Lissa the most powerful glare I have ever seen.

" Max, youre a hopeless cause. You can't even protect yourself. You probably just stick close to your daddy." I sneered. I didn't want to say it but I had no choice. I knew from the pain in her eyes that tthat one had hit home base for her.

"Max I..."Lissa pushed me against the wall and this time I was the victim and she started attacking me. I could practically feel Max's glare on me while she walked out of the gym, with a hatred so pure it could only be for me.

Max P.O.V

After I walked out of the gym I just couldn't control my anger any more. I started crying against the wall. I felt a paper taped to the wall in front of me and it read:

**Football try outs are being held after school by the already chosen team captain, Fang. Think you got what it takes? Come and try out!**

I am so going to try out for that, I thought. This will show Fang I am strong. I walked into my 7th period class ignoring the glares from the teacher and sat down. This is going to be a long day.

-Time Skip-

"Alright, line up in size order." Fang commanded. We did what he said and I was surprised to see that I was the 5th tallest after some seniors. "Excuse me." He said to cheer leading team's tryout as we're yesterday. I glared knowing fully well that he knew that I wasn't a cheerleader.

"I'm here to tryout for the football team"I said trying to control my anger. He rolled his eyes I glared. "I am probably better than half the guys on this team" I said confidently.

"Is that so?" He said creepily.

"Ya"I mumbled."It is so."

**Do you guys like this story? I've been getting comments saying its to dramatic and I've made mistakes and the chapters are to short. Are they really? Please comment and help me! R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

I **am going to be making my chapters longer, 1000 words or more. This chapter has the football tryouts and when she gets home some of her abuse. A little bit of Fax.**

**Max P.O.V**

****Our first drill was to run the mile. When I was done, I was barely breathing hard.I had crossed the finish line about 20 seconds after Fang. He was really sweaty, as was I. He pulled his shirt off over his head and he proudly showed off his six-pack. I was staring and when I finally looked up he was smirking at me. "Keep it together" I thought to myself.

"Our next drill, will be pushups. To be on this team you have to be in perfect shape." To show us that he meant it, he dropped down and did 10 perfect pushups. "When I say down you drop! Got it?"

We all mumbled a reply. He growled and we all shouted "yes" in unison. Man I hate this guy so much. I looked up and saw him staring proudly at the people who were doing it right. When he or to me and I looked up from my spot on the ground I didn't see the proudness I had seen for the other people. I saw regret but then it vanished.

I thought back to what he had said earlier but then dismissed the thought.

"Down!" I heard him yell. We all jumped down, did a push-up, jumped back up and continued jogging. We did this many more times until one guy fainted and he let us have a water break.

I groaned out loud when I realized I had left my water bottle in the girls locker room.

"Fang!"I yelled.

"What?" He answered snidely.

" I need to get my water out of the girls locker room" I explained.

He dismissed with a roll of the eyes and a shooing motion and I headed into the locker room. I walked in and instantly knew I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. I tried to hide my worry but it was hard.

"Hey sweetie." I heard a low voice call out. It came from in the doorway and I scanned the locker room for another escape. The voices owner stepped out of the darkness and I recognized him. My eyes widened. Sam. How did he find me?!

" What are you doing here Sam?" I wondered out loud.

"I came for whats mine" he growled. I took a step back and realized that was what he wanted me to do. He followed me and slammed me against the lockers. He traced my jaw line and I involuntarily moaned.

"This is obviously what you want" He said noting the moan.

"No stop!"I said. He started kissing my neck and bit my tongue to stop from moaning. "Stop" I managed to get out.

He put his hands under my shirt and started sliding them up and down. I moaned in delight. I got myself together and kicked him, hard.

"Owwww" he yelped. I made a run for it. The last words I heard were " this isn't over."

I walked outside and Fang eyed me suspiciously.

"Where's your water? And why were you gone so long?"

I hesitated then answered " I couldn't find my water bottle. I don't have it because I couldn't find it."

He tossed me his water, still suspicious and said " Drink mine".

I was take by surprise but caught it nonetheless.

"Thanks.." I said.

I took a long sip and sighed with pleasure. He chuckled and clapped his hands together.

"Alright were going to do a couple more drills. Lets see you guys throw some footballs."

He handed us all a football and made us tell him our target and then throw. When it was my turn I was about to throw it when Fang came over and positioned my arm and shoulder differently. His touch made me gasp and pull away.

"Something wrong?" He asked smirking. I glared. The only reason I pulled away was because when ever people touch me, they usually want to hurt me.

I let him fix my positioning again, this time holding my breath the whole time. I let the ball fly and it hit the middle of my target. I turned and asked "How was that?".

Fang's jaw was open and I snickered. He quickly closed it. I had been the last one so there was no one left.

" Team roster will be posted tomorrow outside of the boys locker room". With that he turned and walked into the boys locker rooms side. I hesitantly went back into the girls locker room and cursed under my breath. I forgot a different shirt so I only had my sports bra, my sweatpants and a sweatshirt, which I was way to hot to wear. I decided to just wear my old shirt because I didn't have much of a choice. I walked out and started my long walk home.

"Need a ride" an amused voice asked.

"No" I replied angrily. I turned to find Fang leaning against his black car. I rolled my eyes because I knew he knew I did in fact need a ride.

"Whatever" I grumbled as I got into the passenger seat.

"So what really happened in the locker room" He asked.

I was caught off guard but quickly, to quickly, replied " None of your business". The rest of the car ride was silent but I could feel him glance over at me.

"Thanks" I said when we got to my house.

"Nice house" he said while staring in awe.

" Ya if you actually got to live in it, not clean it." I mumbled. My eyes widened and I hoped he didn't hear me. If he did he didn't let on so I just left and went inside. Time to relax... Ya I wish but in my life, there is no such thing as relaxing.

I locked my door and actually laughed. Like that will keep then out. grata bed my guitar and started playing Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain by Gary Allen. I wish... I really do wish.

Then my door was opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so excited for this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Fang P.O.V**

"Its only nice if you live in it, not clean it." I heard Max mumble. I pretended like I didn't hear but I was really confused. She got out of my car and then I realized I had to talk to her about our project. During 6th period, gave us a writing essay on some old person. I wasn't really paying attention.

I got out of the car and walked to the door I had seen Max enter the house in. Kate answered the door.

"Oh hi Fang" she purred.

"Um I need to talk to Max about a project" I explained hurriedly.

She motioned for me to follow, trying to mask her disappointment. She took out her large key ring.

"She always locks her door" she said noticing my confused expression." She always thinks it works but it doesn't stop me" she said with a wink.

I turned away and rolled my eyes.

"Just walk right in, she's not hiding anything" she said over her shoulder while walking away.

I nudged the door open and saw how small the room was. It was a closet basically.

"Max" I said to the form lying on her bed. She had her guitar on her small bed and she looked up startled. I noticed in a moment that she was wearing really really short shorts and a sports bra. I stared a little long than necessary on her revealed upper thighs. I pulled my eyes away and looked up at her face where her eye brow was raised.

"What are you doing here?" she practically shouted.

"Our project.."I said. I saw understanding flash in her eyes. She nodded and then spoke.

"Turn around"she said motioning with her fingers. I nodded and turned around. I heard the sound of clothing coming off.

"Uhh Max?" I said.

"Yes"she replied icily.

"What are you doing?"I asked.

"Changing"she said in a "duh" tone. "I'm done."

I turned around and was relieved and also disappointed that she had changed.

"We can walk to the library" I suggested. She thought about it and she nodded.

"I have to be home by 5:00 to make dinn-... I mean I have to be home for homework.." She said. Gosh this girl is weird. Is she like the maid or something? No that's impossible.. She would never take orders. If anything she would be giving them. Right?

I replayed today's doings in my head and thought of all of the signs that she was abused. I pushed them all away and shook my head. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Change of plans Max" I said grinning evilly. It was a Friday and my friend threw a party every Friday. We are so going!

"Where are we going?" She said worriedly. Wait Max just asked something worriedly? No way!

"A party" I said knowing she would reject. To my surprise she just shrugged and nodded.

When we got there, we hopped out and all eyes turned to us. I guess seeing me, the hot guy. With Max the some how hot girl, was surprising. Okay Max was hot I admit.

Max immediately walked over through the crowd to the drink table and chugged a bottle of beer. This girl is full of surprises I thought. She grabbed a random guy and started grinding against him. He obviously wasn't going to reject her so he danced with her.

I watched her as she looked at me while grinding with another guy. I was grinding my teeth together so hard it was hurting. Wow was I jealous.

I grabbed Max's arm as she downed another bottle and pulled her into a room.

"Oh I didn't know you wanted me" she purred. I blinked and tried to keep calm but she was really hot right then.

She walked over and ran her fingers up and down my six pack. I knew she was turned on by it because she turned around and started grinding against ME!

"Umm Max?" I said uncertainly. With any other girl I would of been into it but there was something wrong with max. The Max that I knew would have said no to going to a party. She wouldn't drink and she definitely wouldn't grind against me. She hated me. Well usually she did because right now she was getting down on me.

She had her hands in my hair and was acting like I was a pole and she was the dancer. I moaned because it really felt good what she was doing to me.

"I know you want me" she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I took a step back. I did want her but she was obviously drunk and didn't know what she was doing.

"Let's go. Now!" I said pulling her along.

She let me drag her to the car and then she got in. When we were at a stop light she started kissing my collar bone. I shivered and tried to push her away. She wouldn't stop. We finally got to the house and I figured the house had a back door. I dragged her along.

It was unlocked and led into the hallway into her room.

"Fang I want to take a shower!" She complained. Then she did the unthinkable. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it off over her head. She was wearing a real bra this time, not a sports bra. I started to pant and then stopped. She was watching me with a very amused expression.

"I know you like what you see." she said gesturing to her exposed body. I was pinning her against the wall in a total of 3 seconds.

"Why yes. Yes I do"I said matter of factly. I decided to find her weakness. I traced my tongue along her jawline. That was definitely part of her weakness but not her full weakness. I let my hands explore and I traced her waist and up her sides. Based on her reactions I knew I had found her weakness. She moaned my name and I smirked.

"So" I said casually while tracing her sides. She whimpered and I knew I had to hurry or she would get anxious and take control. That would be bad knowing the things this girl could do to me. " What happened today in the locker room Max?"I asked innocently.

I could tell she loved it when I said her name.

"I saw my ex-boyfriend... He did some things to me" she answered.

"What kind of things?" I asked Max.

"He wanted my virginity. He said that it was his." She explained. "I kicked him. Hard."

I looked at her and stopped tracing.

"Please don't stop. I want to make you moan my name not just say it" she pleaded. Well okay then... I had had enough and was still in a bit of a shock. I really wanted to punch this guy right now.

"Go undress and take a shower in the bathroom."

She took a quick shower then came back with a towel only wrapped around her.

She took one step into her room and then collapsed on the ground. I breathed out and lifted her up bridal style. I set her on the bed and looked at her.

"Goodnight Maxie" I whispered. Then I laid down beside her and stared at the ceiling. She turned over and wrapped her leg around my hip. The only thing separating us was the thin blanket on the bed.I gulped and tried to go to sleep.

What seemed like 10 minutes but was actually 2 hours past and I woke up to Max shifting and cuddling closer to me. She was moving and squirming and I was about to wake her up when she moaned my name. In her sleep. Oh my gosh. What's happening?


	7. Chapter 7

**Max P.O.V**

I woke up with my leg around what I assumed to be a pillow. Gosh that's a hard pillow I thought.

I opened my eyes and saw it was a person. Fang. Oh no. I thought back to all the events of last night. We clearly didn't do it because Fang was dressed but still.

My alarm clock blasted through my room and Fang woke up.

" Why do you wake up so early on a Saturday?" He asked. He then shot up and looked at me. He was really close and I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing anything. His mouth was open and I started blushing.

"Max" he started to say.I grabbed a shirt and sweatpants and pulled them on before he could look any longer.

"What happened?" I blurted out.

"You got drunk. You started to um seduce me. I asked you something. You answered. You took a shower. We feel asleep and you kind of we're moving and taking in you sleep." He summed it all up for me.

"What do you mean I seduced you?" I questioned.

"You were whispering some stuff in my ears and you were..."he mumbled the rest.

"I what?" I said.

"You kind of were grinding me" he explained. I face palmed myself.

"What did I say in my sleep?" He started chuckling and I knew it was bad.

"You moaned my ummm name.." He said while trying to control his laughter.

He turned serious and then spoke. "You also told me your ex-boyfriend tried to rape you."

I laid back down and started to cry.

"I tried to stop you from undressing but you kind of told me you didn't want me to say your name."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You told me you wanted me to moan your name" he answered. I stared.

"I know you didn't mean it! Lets just forget it happened!" He hurriedly said.

Just then the locked door made the click sound of the door being unlocked. I pushed him off my bed and he landed with a humph noise.

Kate burst in. She pushed me too the ground. I landed on my bad shoulder and I cried out but she didn't care. She pulled my shoulder out of its socket again. That means I was going to have to push it back in once she was gone.

"I know you went out last night" she sneered. She brought out a piece of glass and sliced my neck. It wasn't deep but it still hurt. She made several cuts that were positively going to leave scars. I then remembered Fang.

I whimpered and she got up. "Make breakfast" she demanded. I mutely nodded and waited till she left. I barely hade enough energy to close the door. I tried to stand up but I fell again.

"Max" Fang said from behind the bed. I groaned in reply. This was worse than what usually happened but it was still not a surprise. He can over and kneeled over me. "Oh Max" he said shaking his head. He took his shirt off and I was in to much pain to admire his six pack. He wiped away to blood than looked at my shoulder.

He looked at me which was his way of asking for permission. I nodded slightly and smiled to show I meant it.

He pushed my shoulder in and felt like it was on fire.

"Fire... Fang.. Help" I muttered. I stared up into his eyes and then all I saw was black.

**Fang P.O.V**

She muttered those three words, then passed out cold in my arms. I quickly ran and got her a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. We were limited on medical supplies since Kate and Star couldn't see me.

I resumed my work and found it harder than when she was awake. She groaned and pushed me away.

"Sam, stop" I heard her whisper. Whos Sam? Oh her ex-boyfriend. I remember now. Why do I care about Max? She's just the new girl. Yesterday I was hating her guts and now were friends? What's up with that?

"What! Who? Where!?" Max shouted as she woke up. I pushed her back down and she looked scared than saw it was me." What happened? Is it over?"

"No I still have to push your shoulder back into its socket." I answered. I thought for a second than smiled. I gave her my hand and she looked confused.

"Squeeze" I said in my famous one word replies. I had been talking a lot more around Max and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

I pushed down on her shoulder and she held back tears. Whimpering like a cute puppy she squeezed my hand. I continued and I eventually managed to push her shoulder back into her socket. Did I just describe something as cute?

I went into her bathroom and grabbed an ace bandage.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt for a second?" I asked. She understood and nodded. She pulled her shirt up to reveal a lacy red bra that was really hypnotizing. I gulped and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

I gently wrapped it around her shoulder and I held my breath the whole time. I suddenly found the ceiling very interesting and started staring at it.

"You should go" she said, breaking the silence. I knew that was coming so I grabbed my jacket and left without a word.

**Max P.O.V**

I was walking on the back path to school since I had missed the bus. This morning I had had trouble getting out of bed. My weekend was not spent relaxing as I had hoped. It had been spent avoiding Fang because I mean, it would have been super awkward.

A bush rustled and I jumped like 3 feet in the air. I nervously eyed the bush and jogged past it.

"Scared?" the bush asked. Just kidding! Fang had come out and was chuckling at my expression. I scowled and blushed.

"No" I said while walking away. "Fang? Answer this honestly. Do you think I made the team?"

He didn't answer and I thought maybe he didn't hear me.

"Honestly, I think you were better than everyone there" he answered blushing. Wait was Fang.. BLUSHING?! I smirked and I knew he saw.

"Except for me. That's why I'm captain" he said. I glared at him and it was his turn to smirk.

"You wanna go? I could beat you in a fight anyday!" I said.

"You sure? Fine, after school at the gym down the street. Don't be late" he warned. Than he walked away shaking his head.

What a jerk! That's why he's my friend I thought with a smile. Ya you heard it here first folks. Fang, the most popular, hottest, sexiest guy at our high school is my friend.

~Time Skip to after school~ (I love those squiggly things!)

I walked from school to the gym where I usually work out. Fang is already there and he told me he rented out our own ring with punching bags and everything. The only downside was that it was a room in the back of the gym with no air conditioning.

"It's a little hot in here. Isn't it?" I asked Fang. He shrugged than nodded.

**Fang P.O.V**

I think your hot in 2 different ways. I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying it and just went with a shrug and nod.

Max was an excellent fighter, I could see that because of her personality. I needed to think of something that is her weakness. There is no way I am going to hurt her shoulder so that was off the list.

And then, just like that, I knew her weakness. This should be fun.

"Your right, it is hot" I said. I then pulled my shirt over and off my head to reveal my hard earned 6 pashe and she just stared. I smirked.

"Lets get started" I said clapping my hands and rubbing them together. Max was still staring and she was still in a daze so she just nodded and followed me into the ring.

"Well there are 2 rules, no killing, and I can't touch you shoulder unless needed too."

"Agreed" she said snapping out if her daze.

We circled each other for a few seconds and then I pounced. Oops bad move. She sidestepped and roundhoused kicked me in the stomach. It didn't hurt me as much as her, due to my hard stomach. I took the advantage given and flipped her.

thought counting in my head. She was on the ground and I was ontop of her. I won and I hadn't even had to use her weakness yet.

"Fine you win first round" she said then she grinned evilly." It is getting so hot in here. I think I need to cool off."

She then pulled off her shirt and revealed a reversible blue and green sports bra.

She looked uncomfortable, but satisfied with my staring.

I was to busy staring to notice that she had moved closer.

"Payback" she whispered in my ear. She bit the tip then flipped me onto my back. For support from falling back I had grabbed her waist.

"Diddo" I said while chuckling. She looked confused. She had had me down for 2 seconds and before I could count 3 I started rubbing her sides.

A pained look came upon her face and I almost stopped. Then I noticed she was biting her tongue to keep from moaning. While she was distracted I pushed her off of me. She got up and glared.

"How did you know I umm ... Like that?" She asked nervously.

"I have my ways" I said smirking. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. I took a step forward.

I grabbed her hips once she was close enough and brought her towards me. I leaned forward and she hesitated. That was all I needed and I was on top of her.

"1 2 3" I said, counting out loud this time.

"That was so not fair" she whined.

I bent down and whispered in her ear " I thought it was fair".

"Fang?"

"Ya?"

"My shoulder hurts" she whispered.

I got off of her and took a look. It looked better than yesterday but it looked like she was in pain.

"I'm here for you" I said trying to sooth her.

"I know. Thank you.. For everything." She hugged me and I hugged her right back.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Fang.." She started but I cut her off. With my lips. On hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**So... I am bored and supposed to be studying for the easiest test in the world! Anyone got any ideas how to pass time? How about update!? Please R&R!**

**Max P.O.V**

Oh... My... God. Me and Fang. Fang and I. Kissing. Right now.

I needed to stop but he was really good at it. His lips were melting me and his hands were on the back of my neck. Usually I hated it when people interrupted me but right now I did not mind.. At all.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth up slightly.

He pulled away and I stared in shock.

"Was that okay?" He asked. In response I pulled him closer and sat on his lap.

I put my arms around his neck and brushed his lips with mine. I ran my fingers up and down his 6 pack and he moaned. It turned me on even more. He grabbed my hands and preyed then away.

"Max you need to stop" he said.

My eyes widened as I understood what he was implying. I looked down. My eyes widened.

" Wow Fang. That was really easy" I said smirking.

He blushed and looked down at the ground. I bent down and started kissing up and down his rock hard chest. He bent down to eye level with me and that's when I made my move.

"Ha!" I said. I was on top of him and had already counted to 3. "Told ya I could beat ya!" I whispered in his ear. And I remembered a little to late that he knew what felt good to me.

I cursed under my breath and tried to get away.

"Nuh uh" he said playfully. "Remember some thing?" he asked in his sexy deep voice. I gulped.

He started rubbing up and down and I shivered. It felt sooo good! My breath hitched as he turned me over so he was on top of me instead. Suddenly I was hit with a flashback.

_"Sam stop your hurting me. You promised you wouldn't use this against me!" I tried to reason but he stuck his tongue down my throat._

_"I never promised anything" he said while pulling my shirt over my head. I tried to resist but he slammed me against the_ wall._He traced the scar on my back and smirked when I squirmed._

_"Stop please" I said breathlessly. He knew my step mom had given me the identical scars on either side of my back. _

_"Not until your screaming my name naked on the floor" he said._

_"Ew gross. With you? No thanks." With that he pulled down my pants and stuck his fingers where they shouldn't go. _

_"Sam.. Sam stop" I screamed. It hurt like hell and I just wanted it to end. With that he pulled down his pants and he held my shoulders down._

_"No way. We're just getting to the good part" he stated._

I woke up with Fang bending over me.

"Thank god your okay. You started saying things and you just fainted. Was it something I did? I am so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I just had a memory." I said.

"About?" he asked.

"Sam" I mumbled.

_"_What was he doing in the memory? What did he do to you! I swear I will.. Are you okay?"

I was staring at him and I had started to feel a bit dizzy. I started giggling.

"Your hot. And mysterious. It's sexy." Where did that come from? What does that mean? Purple unicorns, narwhals, rainbows.

**Fang P.O.V**

"Max are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I sure am" she said wiggling on my lap. I groaned.

"Max did you take any medicine for your shoulder?" I asked.

"I think I took a pain killer" she said concentrating. She had to concentrate to hard to jut say those words.

" I think your a little bit tipsy because of them" I tried to explain to her. It was liking talking to a 5 year old.

"Lets go" I said soothingly. I helped her into my car and glared at any guy who stared at her in her sports bra to long.

"Fang, I'm tired" she complained.

"I know" I said. I drove to her house and pulled up into her drive way.

I helped her out of the car and walked down the path to the back door.

I tucked her into her bed and tried to leave quietly. Little did I know that what I was doing wasn't helping her, it was making it worse.

**Max P.O.V**

I woke up with a horrible headache and Kate and Star shaking me awake.

"Wake up you slut!" Star screamed.

"Ya wake up. Your such a selfish bitch. You don't care about any one but yourself" Kate sneered." We didn't have breakfast this morning."

" I haven't hade breakfast in a week" I thought to myself.

"Answer us you slut" Star said.

She kicked me in the ribs and the air left me in a sudden "woosh".

They smirked, looked at each other and then left the room.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and got ready for school.

"Shoot" I said as I burnt my pancakes. I know there would be complaining later but I was in to much of a rush.

I ran outside and waited at the bus stop. I climbed on and breathed a sigh of relief. Fang and Lissa weren't on the bus so there would be no tongue attacks today.

The bus came to a stop in front of the school. I climbed off and pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Max!" I heard someone yell. I walked over to Fang and noticed Lissa wasn't here.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked. Lissa was usually really possessive and stayed by Fangs side all day.

"We broke up" he said uncomfortably. I looked at him suprised.

"What!? Why?" I questioned.

He looked at me with an amused expression. I shoot my famous death glare at him and he pretended to fall over.

"Anyway" he said, quickly changing the subject. " You made the football team. First game is tonight after practice".

He said it in a happy way but I could tell there was a jitney of unhappiness in his words.

"Why.." I started to ask but the bell cut me off. Darn that bell. I'll just ask him later.

~Time Skip~

I ran into the locker room and shrugged. We were at an our first game and it was away. They had locked the girls locker room after school so I had to get changed in the boys locker room with everyone else.

It wasn't that bad because I had a sports bra and spandex on under my clothes, but still. All the guys kept staring at me until Fang shot them a glare and they looked away. It didn't really work though because they kept sneaking glances at me. I guess Fang thought it was okay for him to look at me in my sports bra because I kept feeling his eyes on me.

We huddled up once we were dressed and Fang have us a pep talk. In my jersey, I looked exactly like a guy. I had my hair up in a ponytail and my number was 8.

We ran outside the locker rooms and surveyed the other team.

"They look tough but we can do this" Fang said confidently.

We got in out positions and my guard kept grabbing my jersey.

"Back off" I said starting to get annoyed. He just chuckled and shook his head.

After he kept doing that I got mad.

"Hey ref!" I screamed. "Watch number 32. He keeps grabbing my jersey". The ref nodded and I was relieved.

I was unstoppable. No one could stop me even though the other teams coach just kept having more players guard me.

At the end of the game, I pulled off my helmet and I did my victory dance.

I turned around and noticed the whole other team was watching my. "Well that's a bit unnerving" I thought.

"She's a girl?" One guy said.

"She's a hot girl" Another guy said. That guy almost peed his pants when Fang shot a glare at him.

Number 32 came up to me and I thought he was going to apologize. He pulled off his helmet and I gasped.

"Sam?" I asked.

"You know it baby" he replied.

"Don't call me baby" I snarled. Fang came over and put his arm around me casually. Sam looked from me to Fang, to Fangs arm, back to me.

"Why you little slut" he sneered. Fang looked suprised then looked Sam square in the eye.

"What did you just call her?" He asked, daring him to answer.

"I called her a slut. She's my girlfriend. Not yours so back off" Sam said while cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not you girlfriend. We broke up because you abused me!" I screamed at him.

"Your coming with me" Sam said grabbing my arm. I yanked it away but Sam twisted it and a sharp pain followed immediately after. I fell to the ground in pain.

Fang punches Sam in the nose and then called the ref over.

"Number 32 just hurt her" he said. The ref announced that number 32 was banned from playing for 2 games.

I felt a shift in my position and I was suddenly pressed up against someones chest. I rested my head against it and heard the person take a sharp intake of breath.

I guessed it was Fang and he started murmuring comforting things in my ear.

He rested me down in his car and I fell asleep. When I woke up we were pulling up in front of Fangs house.

"Mom! I need you help" he yelled into the house while carrying me through the front door.

"Coming" a soothing voice floated downstairs.

"Oh my goodness! The poor girl. Put her down on your bed" Fangs mom ordered. Fang nodded and carried me upstairs.

Fangs mom came up and inspected my arm. She touched it and I winced.

"Did that hurt?" She inquired.

"No" I squeaked.

"Max, you have to be honest. This looks bad" Fang said.

"Fine. Yes it hurt" I answered honestly.

She made an arm splint and left me to rest.

"Fang, what happened?" I heard his mom ask from the hallway.

"Her ex-boyfriend happened" he answered.

"Okay, just watch over the poor girl. Get her anything she needs" she instructed.

"Fine mom" he mumbled. I smirked when he walked in and he glared.

I stretched and my shirt jersey came up a little bit to reveal a bruise Star had given me.

"Max that looks pretty bad."

I glared at him.

"Just let me help you" he begged.

I solemnly nodded my head and he left the he came back he had a towel and an ace bandange.

"Lift up your shirt" he said. I lifted it up and winced as he placed the towel onto it. He carefully wrapped it and I gripped his hand in pain. When I did he but his lip and I looked down and noticed that his hand was badly bruised and swollen.

"Done" he said.

I looked at him and touched his cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered. "Now its my turn to take care of you" I said matter of factly.

I grabbed his hand and took some more of the ace bandage and carefully wrapped it.

"There" I said with a smile. I felt him staring at me and I looked up and he blushed.

"I love it when you smile" he said quietly. I smiled and then blinked sleepily.

"You should get you rest" he said. He yawned and I laughed.

"You should too" I argued. He rubbed small circles on my back and I fell asleep, but n not before I felt Fang kiss my fore head and mutter good night. He was truly my best friend and I snuggled closer to him.

"Good night Fang" I said quietly. I tugged the covers and he tucked them around me. I snuggled even closer if that was possible and put my head next to his warm chest. That was the last thing I remember happening and then I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Update time :)**

**Max P.O.V**

I shivered and buried my head, wanting to get closer to the warmth.

The "warmth" grunted and I sat up. Big mistake.

I groaned and layed back down. I looked over and saw that it was Fang.

One of my legs was wrapped around his hip and my other leg was tucked into my body. His arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders and his hands were tangled in my hair.

"Max. Are you okay?" he said sounding half asleep. I shook him and he woke up fully.

He then noticed our position. I started to pull my leg back in but he put his hand on my bare thigh.

"Fang" I warned.

Just then, the door burst open and Fangs mom walked in.

She looked at us, then at our position, then at Fangs hand on my thigh.

Fang and I both looked at each other, then pushed our selves away from each other.

"Its not what it looks like" I blurted. Smooth Max, real smooth.

"She was cold so I" Fang was cut off as his mother started laughing.

"It's okay. I trust you Max. You don't seem like te kind of girl to do that. You guys are good friends and that's it. I completely understand" Fangs mom said.

"Thank you Mrs..."

"Mrs. Martinez. You can call me Mrs.M" she said with a sweet smile."Fang check on her arm! I'm making breakfast!"

He looked at me and we both blew out a sigh of relief.

"Let me see your arm" he said.

I slowly moved my arm and winced when I accidentally moved it.

Mrs.M stood in the doorway and walked over to us. She saw my wince and she sadly smiled.

"Do you want some pain killers?"

"No!" Fang shouted. We both looked at him and he looked embarrassed.

"I think I need them Fang" I said. He nodded but still looked hesitant. Once his mom was out of the room he turned to me.

"Max, last time you took painkillers you acted like you were drunk" he explained.

"It's okay" I said. "I can handle it."

**Fang P.O.V**

Max took 2 painkillers and sighed happily.

"Better" she said. My mom turned to me and I saw a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

Max finished her pancakes and we walked back upstairs.

"So Max. Why did you move here?" I wondered out loud. Even on pain killers I could tell that was a touchy subject.

"My father died" she whispered. I saw a drop of wetness on her check and I was mortified. Max does not seem like the kind of girl to cry easily.

What should I do? I walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug. She sniffled into my shirt and looks up at me. Her eyes were brown and the light was reflecting off of them and they were glistening in tears.

Her eyes suddenly glazed over and I knew the painkillers had taken affect. Our moment had passed over and I was sad. Wait... I was.. SAD?! What the heck?

Max started to sway in my arms and she was walking her fingers up my arms. My arms were pretty well built but not to muscular. I was in pretty good shape though. I shivered at her touch and then carried her down stairs.

"Mom can I lay her on the couch?" I asked.

"Ya just make sure she doesn't hurt herself" she yelled back.

"Just friends? Just friends my butt" I heard my mom mumble as she walked away. I chuckled and Max moved her attention to me. I gulped.

"I love your chuckle" she said tracing my jawline with the tip of her finger. My eyes widened and I put more distance between us. We were just friends and that was all we would ever be.

Hours passed and finally Max started returning to normal. I went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" my mom yelled.

"Hi Mrs.M" came Lissa's sickly high pitched voice. I walked out if the kitchen. "Hi Fangles!"

"We're over Lissa. I already told you that we're through" I tried to explain nicely.

She pouted and walked over to me. She then jumped on me and pushed me to the ground.

Then Max walked in and stopped in her tracks.

Lissa freaked.

"What is that bitch doing here!?" She demanded.

"I think you should leave Lissa" my mom said. She started to push Lissa out the door when Lissa turned around and walked over to Max.

"Don't think Kate and Star won't be hearing about this" she whispered in Max's ear. Max started fuming.

Then she got an idea and she walked over to me. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down so that my lips met hers. She pulled away (sadly) and looked at Lissa who was pissed off.

"This isnt over bitch" she said. I couldn't take it any more so I pushed Lissa out the door and sighed. Max was looking at me and my mom was looking at both of us.

"I knew it" she said triumphantly.

"Knew what?" Max and I asked together.

"That your dating!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Max shouted. "No I just did that to make Lissa jealous. Fang and I are just friends. He is pretty much my only friend right now and we are close but I swear that there is no dating in out relationship. We are just friends."

Silence followed until my mom huffed and walked out of the room, mumbling some not very nice things.

"Sorry"I said to Max.

"Its fine. Thanks for helping me out back there. Lissa really annoys me and you were just there so thanks for playing along" she said looking anywhere but at me.

"Hey. Look at me. Max.. Look at me. It's fine, really." I looked into her eyes and she finally breathed out a sigh of relief. She hugged me and I buried my face in her hair.

"I'm sorry Fang. It's just really hard for me to trust people since... Sam" she whispered. "I never thanked you for yesterday."

She got up on her tippy toes and kissed my check.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear. I shivered and she smirked.

She cursed under her breath and looked at the clock.

"I have to go" she said.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

She nodded and I drove her home silently.

"Please be careful" I whispered as she went in through the back door. She looked back one more time and waved.

**Max P.O.V**

I walked into the house and switched my clothes. We had school tomorrow and another game.

The next morning I woke up to my wonderful alarm(Note the sarcasm) and sighed. I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I got a call from Nudge and I answered.

"Hey Nudge" I said into the phone.

"Hey. I'm coming over to help you get ready for school" Nudge replied.

"No that's not necessary" I hurriedly said.

"Too late" she said. Someone opened the back door and walked into my room. Nudge was carrying her make up kit and an outit that luckily wasn't pink. She was also carrying... Duct tape? Oh no.

She duct taped me to a chair and started applying make up. She straightened my hair and the threw te clothes at me. I changed into them and then looked in the mirror.

I took a deep breath and turned to Nudge.

"Thank you! I love it!" I said hugging her.

"Um your squeezing to tight" she said. I was squeezing her to death.

"If you ever do this again... Just be prepared" I whispered in her ear. She whimpered and nodded and I looked at the clock. I didn't have time to change so I had to wear this to school. It was a mini skirt with fish net tights and then a tight led zeppelin shirt. It wasn't that bad but it was a little tight for my liking.

I walked outside to Nudges car and got in the passengers seat. I Dont Want This Night to End came on by Luke Bryan (sorry for all the country music but that's what I listen to so..).

"You've got you hands up, your rocking in my truck. You've got the radio on, your singing every song" I sang with Luke. A couple guys in the car next to me were staring at me. I glared at them but they just kept looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

We pulled up in front of the school and I got out. All eyes turned on me and I looked down at the ground.

"Hey Max. We need to finish that..." Fang said without looking up. He stopped in mid sentence and stared. His eyes went from my shoes, to my thighs, to my chest.

"Eyes up here" I said smirking. Fang looked up with wide eyes. His mouth was open and I reached over and closed his mouth for him.

He gulped and I laughed.

"So about the project" he said, still struggling for words. "Can we meet at the library? After school today?"

"Ya sure that's fine" I said while flashing him a smile. He literally did a double take and almost fainted.

"Oh yeah, after the library can you drive me too the game tonight?" I asked him. He nodded and I walked away.

The day went by really fast and I met Fang outside.

"Let's go!" I said hopping in to his car.

"Alrighty then" he said with a chuckle.

We got to the library and we picked a table near the window.

We looked for some books on Alexander Graham Bell and sat down. We started to read when Fang announced he was hungry.

He got up and left. 10 minutes passed and I was wondering where he was. There was a cafe in the library.

I got up and rounded the corner only to run into a couple making out.

"Oh sorry... Wait... Fang!?" I shouted. Fang had his hands on the waist of a red head and was pulling her against him.

"Uh Max?" He said clearing his throat.

"Hi I'm Bridgit!" Said the red head perkily. "I'm a volunteer librarian here!".

"Oh um hi." I said, trying to fake enthusiasm.

Fang scratched the back of his head and his shirt lifted up giving Bridgit and me a good look of his abs. She giggled and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well we should probably get going for the football gam" he said.

"Oh are you a cheerleader?" Bridgit asked.

I gave Fang a look and he shrugged.

"No I play football" I said.

"Oh well good luck! You to Fang!" She she leaned over and whispered something in Fangs ear. He smiled and she giggled. I rolled my eyes and Fang shot me a look.

Fang walked off and and Bridgit pulled me close.

"Now listen here bitch, Fang is mine. If you get in the way.. Well lets just say I know some people" she whispered in my ear.

"Get off me bitch" I said pushing her away. Someone cleared there throat and Bridgit held her arm like she was in pain.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang asked. He walked over to Bridgit.

"Are you okay?" He said helping her up.

"Ya I don't know what happened. I said good luck and then she just went crazy and called me a bitch" she said with innocent eyes.

"What!? That's not what happened!" I screeched.

"Come on Max. We should go. See you tonight Bridgit" he called over his shoulder. He grabbed my fore arm and pulled me away.

I yanked my arm away from him and glared.

"She was lying! She called me a bitch first!" I yelled at him.

"Max! Are you jealous or something? Gosh!" he yelled back at me. I pulled away like I had been slapped.

"You don't believe your best friend but you believe her? That's messed up Fang" I said shaking my head.

"Just get in the car" he growled. I obliged and looked out the window.

"Look Max. I really like Brigid and it would mean the world to me if you liked her too" he said.

"I'm sorry Fang but after what she said to me I don't think I can like her" I replied sincerely.

"What did she say to you?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Nothing important" I said. "Just let it be".

And then something freaky happened. Let it be came on the radio.**(This actually happened to me once).**

"Fang let me out of the car" I said urgently.

"Are you okay?"

"Just pull over." He did as he was told and I got out of the car. I held my stomach and let it all out. All the tears I'd ever held in. All the pain that was inflicted upon me just made me cry harder.

A warm shoulder touched my shoulder and I looked up into the eyes of my best friend.

"We should go" I said sniffling. He nodded and smiled sadly.

I reluctantly climbed back into his car and we drove in silence. I opened the car door and Fang started to say something. I slammed the door and just kept walking.

I walked into the girls locker room and was relived I didn't have to have everyone stare at me. I got dressed quickly and walked into the boys locker room. Here goes nothing, I thought as we walked out onto the field.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fang P.O.V**

The lights almost blinded me as I walked onto the field. I thought about what Max had said about Bridgit saying something. When I met Bridgit I instantly felt a connection.

"Fang?" Max said from somewhere next to me.

I guess she noticed how nervous I seem. That's why she's my best friend.

"Yes Maxie" I said. She glared at me at the nickname and I was relieved things were back to normal between us.

"Never mind" she mumbled.

"Aww don't be mad at me" I said pulling her towards me. She laughed and slapped my chest. I looked over at the stands to see Bridgit glaring daggers at Max. Max looked up to where Bridgit was and I saw fear flash threw her eyes before quickly disappearing.

I sent Max a questioning look but she just turned away and put on her helmet.

"Okay team! We can beat this team! Hands in" I yelled. Every couple if seconds I would look over at Max. We did our cheer and I heard someone yell my name. I looked up and waved at Bridgit.

"Get your head in the game Fang" my coach yelled. I winced and I told the team our play.

The ball was snapped and I looked around for a receiver. All of a sudden something bug rammed into me and I fell backwards. I hit my head and looked around. Everything was spinning and I could barely make out my coaches face.

"Fang" a girls voice yelled.

"Max?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No it's Bridgit" she said in an annoyed voice. I groaned and rolled over.

"Fang?" Another voice asked. "Bridgit what happened?"

"Look Max," Oh so that was Max. "I told you to back off. Get that in your head ya bitch and BACK OFF!"

What just happened? It took my concussed head a while to process this information. So Max wasn't lying about Bridgit being mean?

I felt someone lift me up and I was placed onto a gurney.

"Show off" I heard Bridgit mumble.

Everything was blurry as I looked up into the sky.

"It'll be okay Fang" someone whispered in my ear. I focused and could barely make out a blonde haired girl walking away with her helmet under her arm.

"Thank god she's gone" Bridgit mumbled. Was it Max who was jealous today? Or was it Bridgit?

**Max P.O.V**

I saw one of the biggest defenders ram into Fang.

He was sacked and the guy got up smirking. I waited a couple seconds but Fang laid there motionless. Bridgit was trying to run down the steps in heels and I sprinted towards Fang.

Bridgit got there first and she bent over Fang.

"Fang? Bridgit" I asked. "What happened?"

"Look Max, I told you to back off. Get that in your was ya bitch and BACK OFF!" she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and then remembered what she had said earlier. I shivered and picked Fang up. It was a bit awkward but no one else was doing it. I set him onto the gurney and fought with myself.

I finally decided on what to say and bent down.

"It'll be okay Fang" I whispered in his ear. His eyes were half closed half opened and I saw them look over to me. I felt so bad for fighting with him today.

"Oops" said the guy who had rammed into Fang. He snickered and walked away. I followed him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oops is right" I said before knocking him out. I walked away but not before I saw someone slipping around the corner of the building.

"What the..?" I whispered under my breath. I peeked around the corner and saw Bridgit talking to.. No not talking. Kissing? With who!? How dare she cheat on Fang? He really liked her! He was sweet, cute, caring, and sexy. Forget the sexy part okay? Hehe (laughs nervously).

Bridgit and anonymous pulled apart and I gasped. No way... How? So that's what she meant today by she "knew some people." The real question was: How am I going to tell Fang?

**Fang P.O.V**

I woke up in a room that smelt like medicine and I blinked and waited for my eyes to get used to the light. I looked around the room and saw Max passed out in the chair next to me. I smiled but then quickly wiped it off my face as I looked around for Bridgit. She should be here! I thought angrily.

Last nights memories came flooding back and I looked over at Max again. She shifted and the light shone on her face. Her eyes were red and swollen and she looked like this was the first time she had gotten a chance to sleep. She yawned and I quickly closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping.

She stretched and came over and cupped my cheek.

Then she started singing.(Taylor Swift Innocent)

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Lost yourself in your war path_

_Lost your balance on a tight rope_

_Lost your mind tryin' get it back_

_Wasnt it easier in your lunch box days_

_Always a greater bad to crawl into_

_Wasnt it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you_

_Its alright ya just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me Oh_

_Who you are is not where you've been_

_Your still an innocent_

Her voice broke and I heard a sniffle. She was crying. I didn't want to upset her any longer so I stretched slowly.

"F-F-Fang!" She cried happily. She jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"Hi Max! I'm okay really I-OW!" She jumped off and looked smug.

"Your not okay. But don't worry! I beat up the guy, knocked him unconscious, and left him in a dark alley" she replied happily. My eyes widened.

"Im really okay. It's just my ribs. I also have a bad headache" I tried to sound okay but I was in a lot of pain, truth be told.

"Here" she said. "The nurse told me you could take 2 if you wake up."

Just then Bridgit walked in the room and saw me.

"Fangles!" She cried. She jumped on the bed and straddled me. She started kissing me and I got lost in it until Max cleared her throat.

Bridgit jumped back and noticed Max for the first time.

"Whats she doing here?" She said, glaring at Max.

Bridgit leaned back on my ribs and I inhaled quickly.

"Bridgit! Your hurting him!" Max cried.

"No, it's fine"I said, sensing a cat fight. Bridgit got up and shot a glare at Max. Max blinked and legit took a step back.

"Well I have to go" Bridgit said standing up. "See ya Fang! Bye Max." She grumbled the last part to Max and left.

"Should I get going? I should. Bye" she sad leaning in for a hug.

"Wait Max. I think Im going to break up with Bridgit" I said.

"Why? You've only been dating for like a day!" She exclaimed.

"When I was on the gurney last night, I could hear people" I explained.

"Oh... I told you I wasn't lying!" She screamed.

"Yes I know and Im sorry" I pleaded. I was surprised because I hate showing emotion.

"I know your sorry. And I forgive you" She said. She helped me sit up and smiled until I started shaking.

"Fang?" She asked worriedly.

"My ribs. They hurt.. So... Much" I said in between breaths.

"Nurse!" Max called. A nurse came running in and saw me.

"Oh no!" She cried before running out.

"Whats happening? Please be okay Fang. Please" she said while the nurse pulled her away from my bed.

At that moment I knew I had to stay strong for one person. Max. And I also knew who I had to breakup with. Bridgit. The pain was excruciating and I tightened all my muscles.

"He's going to need surgery" I heard one doctor say. Im sorry Max I thought as they rolled me to an operating room.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been trying to stay in shape for soccer and my coach wants me to apply to this soccer academy over the summer. Back to the story! Hope ya'll enjoy! R and R please.**

**Max P.O.V**

The doctor came out and spotted me pacing in the middle of the waiting room.

"I'm very sorry but he's going to need surgery. His rib is starting to puncture his lung and he is going to need immediate surgery. He's going to lose a lot of blood and we were wondering what blood type you were" the doctor said.

I told him my blood type and he looked relieved.

"He is going to need quite a lot if you don't mind. We will take a good amount of blood but only the amount that is necessary and safe" he explained as he led me to a room. He then procedded to clean my arm and put a needle into my arm.

After a couple minutes he came and announced that that was as much blood as needed. I smiled and got up. I was really dizzy but I pretended I wasn't.

I hope your okay Fang. I don't know what I would do without you.

~Time skip to after surgery~

"Can I see him?" I asked anxiously. The doctors told me the room number and I walked in. I gasped and held back tears. Fang looked so weak and helpless.

"Hey Max" he said, slurring his words.

"We had to give him some strong drugs" the doctor said.

"Hi Fang" I replied with a smile.

"I feel kind of funny! Can we go home?" he said while smiling at me.

"You can go home Fang, but you must be extremely careful and you must always be supervised" the doctor instructed sternly.

"I can watch him" I volunteered.

The doctor helped me get Fang into his wheel chair and the whole time he was swaying and giggling.

"Thanks Max! I love you! I loooooove you sooooo much!" Fang exclaimed. My eyes widened and the doctor laughed.

"Your boyfriend really likes you. He's quite cute to" said the doctor who was a woman in her late 40's.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just good friends" I said hurriedly.

"Sure you are" she said with a roll of the eyes.

"I want to be your boyfriend! Your super pretty and I just want to kiss you!" Exclaimed drugged Fang.

I hurriedly pushed Fang into the car and started up the engine.

"It's true! I really want to go out with you! Will you go out with me?"

"Sorry Fang. We're just friends and you know that." I tried to say no gently but he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please? Please please please please!?" He pulled out the Bambi eyes and I forgot to look away.

"Fine! I will go on one date with you after your out of your wheel chair okay?"

"Yay!"

We pulled up outside of his house and I met his mom at the front door.

"Thank you so much Max! I was so worried" Mrs. Martinez said.

"No problem. I was worried to. He went through surgery and I had to donate a lot of blood but I'm okay. I promised the doctor I would watch him but if you want me to go.." She cut me off and started to scream.

"Max! You have done so much already and I am not going to kick you out!"

"Thanks so much" I said. No one has ever cared about me that much.

"Fang can lie on the couch since his room is up stairs. The couch pulls out into a bed so you can use that."

I thanked her and walked into their living room.

"Im tired" he said with a yawn. I helped him out of his wheel chair and set up the bed. I helped him into it and pulled the covers to his chin.

"Maxie?"

"Fang don't call me that. What do you need?" I said with a sigh.

"Can you lie down with me? I won't go to sleep unless you do" he said.

"Fine" I said.

I got under the covers and snuggled closer to Fang.

~time skip to morning~

**Fang P.O.V**

I woke up with my arms around someone with blonde hair and I blinked.

"Max?" I whispered. She grunted and snuggled farther into me.

She then seemed to remember where she was and she bolted up.

"Fang! Are you okay? Are you sore? Do you need anything?" she exclaimed. I chuckled and grabbed my side. She placed her hand on my side and I took a sharp breath in. It wasn't because it hurt but because her touch made me shiver.

"I'm okay but can I ask you something? Why are you sleeping with me? Not that I don't like it but still" I asked.

"You pretty much begged me not to leave you alone and then you asked me to sleep with you so I couldn't leave you alone and I was tired so I mean..." she blushed and looked down.

"So what do you remember?" She asked.

I thought back to the night before and vaguely remember asking her out.

"Did I ask you out? Like on a date?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. You also said you loved me but I knew you were all hyped up in drugs and stuff."

"But you said yes! Ha! So now you have to go on a date with me!"

"Tiny problem. Your still dating Bridgit" she reminded me.

My face dropped but I quickly put up my emotionless wall.

"Fang? You promise not to get mad at me if I tell you something?"

"Promise" I said looking at her.

"I saw Bridgit kissing another guy. Please believe me. I really didn't want to tell you but it was eating me up and I just couldn't!"

I thought back to why I liked Bridgit in the first place. I couldn't remember.

"I believe you. But now I have to break up with her. And get back at her" I said evilly. I was already thinking up revenge plans. For some reason I don't even like her anymore.

"Im so sorry. I feel like I ruined your relationship. I feel so bad" she said while turning away.

I placed my fingers under her chin and made her look at me.

"It's not your fault" I said quietly. She smiled sadly and her phone rang playing Monster by Paramore.

"Hello?"

"No, I'm at Fang's house."

"No! I'm not like you!"

"Fine be there in like 20 minutes."

She hung up and layed back down.

"I have to go. Kate and Star..." She trailed off after noticing the intensity in my gaze. I leaned closer and she pulled away.

"See you tommorow! Hope you feel better. The doctors said you would have to be in the wheel chair for 2 days. Tell your mom I said I had to go and uh yeah." She flashed a smile but it was distracted and tired.

"Max, I won't let them hurt you any longer. This is wrong" I tried to reason.

"It may be wrong but it's my life. My sisters abuse me. My dad is dead. I can't do anything about it Fang, and neither can you."

She pushed open the door and came face to face with my mom.

**Max P.O.V**

I opened the door and ran into Fang's mom.

"Uhhh.." I sad nervously. I started fiddling with the hem of my shirt and I looked back at Fang.

"Max don't play dumb. I heard everything. Your sisters abuse you?"

"Uhh well..."

"Yes they do and I have had enough of it. Max you are my friend and I don't like how you sisters hurt you. You don't deserve that" Fang yelled. He looked slightly taken a back and so did his mom.

"Hold on" said. She walked out of the room and came back talking on the phone. "Yes there is this girl and her sisters abuse her... You want to talk to her?... Ya hold on...Here."

I gulped and Fang mouthed "It's okay."

"Hello?"

"Hi! I'm the head here at Stop the Abuse foundation and if you could give me your home address that would be great."

"Sure it's 556 Brad Ave."

"Okay we will send officials down there immediatly. We don't want you getting caught up in it so just stay with Mrs. Martinez okay?"

"Um okay?" I tried to stay calm but I was freaking out.

I hung up and blankly stared at the wall.

"Max everything is going to be okay" said. She walked out of the room to make arrangements.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"I can't get up" he said.

"Oh sorry. I'm just kind of stressed. What's going to happen to me?" I said while helping him sit up.

"It's okay. I know your stressed" he said softly while rubbing small circles on my back.

"F-F-Fang... That feels really good" I said.

He smirked and chuckled. I glared at him but failed. I grabbed his hand and pried it away.

"Here, I'll help you into your wheel chair" I said. He put his arm around my shoulder for support and I could tell he didn't like being weak.

"Thanks" he mumbled under his breath. I smiled and rolled him out of his room.

When we got into the living room there was Fangs mom standing with 2 officers and the 2 people I did not want to see, Star and Kate.

"We need to ask you some questions" one of the officers said.

"Why you little slut! We told you not to tell! Your gonna pay!" yelled Star.

"Just to let you know, every thing you say is going to be used against you so" one of the officers said.

"Do they abuse you?"

I hesitantly nodded my head and they nodded and went to talk to Fang's mom.

The other officer out handcuffs on Kate and Star and took them out to the car.

"Are they really going to go to jail?" I asked.

"We'll they have proof so they will" Fang said. I started doing a happy dance and then noticed Fang staring at me. I should probably thank him.

"Hey Fang? Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it" I said. Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked rudely.

"Im taking care of Fang" I replied.

"Ugh we'll let me in! I'm his girlfriend anyway!" Bridgit said.

"Hey Bridgit? You do know that I saw you cheating on him? With my ex. You can have Sam because he's an idiot but Fang deserves way better than you!" I said.

"Whatever! He believes me and Im just playing him around my finger. He doesn't care about what his ugly annoying friend thinks" she spat back.

Someone cleared their throat and we spun around.

"I can explain!" Bridgit exclaimed.

"Im sure you can but I don't want to hear it so leave my house right now."

She turned bright red and walked away.

I turned back to Fang.

"Im really sorry, she just... And you wouldn't... Ugh!" I exclaimed.

"Hey it's okay" he said cupping my cheek. I smiled and he leaned in and this time I didn't pull away. Our lips brushed and I shivered.

Fangs mom walks into the room and we pull away.

"Good news! The police have told me that I can take care of you and you can live with us for as long as you want!" she said with a smile.

Fang turns his head and smiles at me and I couldn't help think ththing story might end happily after all.

Boy was I wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Max P.O.V**

It was after school the next day and I was trying to do my homework.

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO ADD LETTERS INTO MATH? Uhhhhh!" I yelled.

An amused chuckle came from my door way and I turned around.

"Need some help?" Asked Fang. I thought about it and bit my lip. Fang stared at my lips and I cleared my throat. He still didn't look away and I was really annoyed.

"Fang?" I asked worriedly as he got closer. He had healed really fast and all he had now was a bandaged wrapped around his middle.

"Will you help me with my math?" I asked while backing away. The desk was right behind me and my eyes widened. "Fang please stop. Your scaring me."

"Sorry. There's just something I have to do" he said quietly. He stepped closer and pushed me against the desk. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed his lips onto mine. His tongue trailed my bottom lip and I opened up slightly.

I pulled apart and stared at him.

"Fang! What the hell was that!?" I screamed. I liked when he kissed me but I had been hurt to many times to trust another person.

His expression turned sad and I instantly regretted my words.

"Hey look Im sorry. Really Fang."

"Whatever Max" he mumbled. I suddenly got an idea and I put my mouth right next to his ear.

"Hey guess what? I still owe you a date" I whispered, making him shiver.

"How about tonight?" He asked. My previous words were thankfully forgotten and I was happy.

"Tonight it is" I said. He smiled and I did a double take.

"Did you just smile?" I asked teasingly. He glared and I pulled him by his shirt closer to me.

The doorbell rang and I went to go answer it. When I opened it there was only a letter and it had my name on it.

"Who was there?" Fangs mom asked.

"No one" I yelled back. I opened the letter and looked to who had signed it. Ari? Ari my older brother? Oh my god. How did he find me? He was in a mental institution the last time I talked to him.

Fang walked in and looked at me then at the letter.

"You okay?" He asked. I thought about saying yes but then I shook my head.

"Read this" I said, giving him the letter. He read it and frowned when he go to the words "Im out of the mental institution now."

"Mom" he screamed. I shook my head and he said never mind.

He dragged me into his room and I looked around. This was only the 3rd time I'd been in here.

"What's going on? Who's this Ari dude? Is he an old boyfriend?" he asked. I looked at him and saw jealousy rage in his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"What!? No..." He said fading off. I shook my head and walked towards him.

"I think it's cute" I said. He put his hand on my neck and pulled me close to him. He started off slow and then deepened the kiss. I heard a growl in the back of his throat and it was really hot.

"Fang" I moaned into his mouth. He pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me. Right then, Fangs mom walked into the room and saw our current position. I pushed Fang off of me and he looked over at his mom.

"It wasn't like that!You always walk in at the wrong moments!" I said. She smiled at me and turned to Fang.

"Come with me Fang" she said angrily. I stifled a laugh and he glared at me. Then he stopped and stared at my shirt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sweetie you might want to pull up your shirt" Fangs mom said. I looked down and noticed the top of my lacy bra was sticking out.

"Fang!" I yelled. He ran out of his room after his mom quickly and I laughed. I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor and Fang must of heard it because I hated someone yell "Karma!" From the other room.

I pulled my shirt back into place and went back to working on math. My mind kept drifting to Ari and I couldn't concentrate.

"You never did answer me. Who's Ari?" Fang asked. I jumped and glared at him.

"Don't do that! Anyway, Ari is my older brother and he had mental problems. When I was 5, my dad went to the grocery store and my brother tried to kill me with a knife" I said. I showed him the scar on my leg and he got a pained look.

"Im sorry" he whispered. I shrugged and turned away as the tears started to form.

"Max.." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and he buried his head in my hair.

"Thanks" I said as we pulled away. He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.

"What did your mom say to you?" I asked. He blushed and looked down.

"Nothing" he mumbled. I smirked. "I have to change so...out!"

"Fine.."

"Unless you want to stay" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Perv" I whispered as I walked out. "Oh wait. I forgot my..."

I opened the door again and stopped mid-sentence. Fang had his shirt off and his 6 pack was showing.

"What the!?" Fang yelled.

"I'm sorry I forgot my math stuff!" I said defensively. I had seen his 6 pack before but it was so hot!

"Fine. It's over there" he said slipping a shirt on over his head.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I walked away. That was awkward.

I finished my math homework and sighed. My phone rang and I answered.

"OMG MAX! I HAVEN'T SPOKEN TO YOU IN LIKE FOREVER! THE VALENTINES DAY BALL IS COMING UP!? CAN WE GO TOGETHER? ZOMG THAT WOULD BE AWESOME AND I COULD GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER AND EVERYTHING!" Nudge screamed into the phone.

"Sure we can go together! No makeover though" I said.

"Fine. It's on Friday so it's in 2 days. See you tomorrow" she said.

I hung up and wondered why Fang hasn't asked me yet.

"Dinner!" called. I walked downstairs and almost tripped but I caught myself.

I sat down and stared at the mountain of food in front of me.

"Oh wow" I said.

"You act like you havent eaten in years!" She exclaimed.

More like weeks I thought.

"What!" Fang exclaimed.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yes" answered slowly.

"Oh. Whatever,I'm fine now so!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but I don't think they fell for it.

We ate in silence and suddenly I could hold it any longer.

"Im done" I said, pushing my chair back and walking out of the room.

"Go talk to her!" Fang said.

"No! She actually likes you! Please Fang."

"Fine! But she won't like me for long" He yelled. I ran into my room and buried myself in my covers. What was that about?

The door was closed and I heard it quietly open.

"Max? Can we talk?"

I mumbled a yes and he sat on the bed and started talking.

"My mom says that we have to keep it at a friend level. She finds it awkward and she says it isn't working so we can't see each other like that" he said. I blinked and I just stared at him.

"Out" I growled.

"What? Max please it's not my fault!"

"If your mom doesn't want us together than we shouldn't be together" I said. He closed the door and that was when I started bawling.

I went to the window and looked out. I started singing hallelujah and the wind carried my voice throughout the night.

I forgot Fangs room was next to mine and I remembered when he stuck his head out.

I instantly stopped singing and jumped back onto my bed.

"You okay?" I heard a voice asked.

"No not really" I replied. Nudge stepped out of the shadows and before I could scream she duct taped my mouth.

"We'll talk later. Right now... It's makeover time!" She said grinning evilly.

**Fang P.O.V**

I feel horrible. What I did to Max was so... Bad! I hear an angel singing and it's coming from outside. I stick my head out and see Max jump back inside. What the heck?

"Are you okay?" I hear someone ask her.

"No" she answered.

"We'll talk later.. Right now it's makeup time!" Then the voices went silent and I heard struggles.

I get up and knock on her door.

"Max! We need to talk!"

"Max! Why does Fang need to talk to you? Are you guys secretly dating? ZOMG!" the girl exclaimed.

"Nudge?What are you doing in Max's room?" I asked.

"Nothing" she answered hurriedly.

I opened the door and saw Max tied to her chair with duct tape over her mouth.

"Hey Nudge!" I said trying to distract Nudge."Why don't I invite Iggy over and we can all hang out?"

"Sure!" she said skipping around the room.

"Hold still Max" I said as I tried to get her duct tape off. I yanked it off and she yelped in pain. "Sorry."

"Whatever" she answered. "Just untie me and invite Iggy. I just want this night to be over."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine" she said, giving me a fake smile. Her eyes darted to the letter and Nudge saw.

"Whats this?" She said.

"Nothing. Please don't read it Nudge." She begged. Nudge shrugged and eyed Max and I suspiciously.

~time skip~

Iggy was here and we were all currently watching "The Mental". It was super creepy and Nudge yelled at every little thing. Iggy would then hug her and comfort her and I couldn't help glancing over at Max.

Max looked like she was about to bolt out of the room but she tried to put on a tough front.

I soon saw why because it was about a mental patient who tried to kill his sister. How ironic is that?

When the movie ended, Max said she had to go to the bathroom and I followed her.

"Shoot" she said under her breath. "Nudge! I need your help."

"Can I help?" I offered her when she opened the door. Her eyes widened and I noticed they were red and puffy.

"Nope. I'm all good! Promise!"

We walked back into the room to find that Nudge and Iggy had decided to play Truth or Dare. What fun!

"Max... Truth or Dare?" Iggy asked Max.

"Dare" Max said cautiously.

"I dare you to let Fang give you a hickey" he said while smiling. I frowned and Max looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Fine" she said. I knew she was going to say that because she was not the girl to back down.

She sat next to me and I pressed my lips against her skin. I started sucking and biting and I swear I felt her shiver. I sat back and admired my work. Max however looked like she was going to throw up.

"Max? Are you okay?" Nudge asked. Max was starting to turn a pale color and she then fainted.

"Get a wet rag!" I shouted. I knelt over Max and someone handed me the rag. I pressed it to her forehead and she woke up.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"You fainted" Iggy said.

"Let's just keep playing" she said. She felt her head and swayed but then she leaned against the wall and sat down.

"Nudge, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you and Iggy ever been caught making out?"

"Yes. By his mom" she mumbled. Max and I started cracking up but then I remember how that had happened to max and me.

"Fang, truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

"Dare" I said because I am not the type of person who does truths.

"I dare you to have Max sit in you lap the whole time" she said evilly. Max glared at her and Nudge shifted.

Max sat in my lap and I noticed she didn't weigh much.

"Youre not comfortable" she complained. She tried moving one way but that was super uncomfortable for me so she just leaned back on my shoulder and rested. She didn't really rest though because she was tense the whole time through.

"Relax Max" I said, rubbing circles in her back. She pushed me away and glared.

"Don't touch me Fang" she said bitterly.

"Sorry" I mumbled. She was mad at me ever since I talked to her. It's not my fault my mom said we couldn't be together.

"Okay we're done." Nudge announced. Max scrambled to get out of my lap and when she did she bent down and kissed the floor.

"Chick problems? Dude you should've come to me!" Iggy said.

I watched Max as she came out of the bathroom with her pj's on. They consisted of short shorts and a black tank top. Even Iggy was staring until he saw Nudge. We all got into our beds Max on the couch, me on the floor, and Nudge and Iggy in sleeping bags.

Let me just tell you, when I woke up with my arms around someone's waist I started freaking. Until I realized it was Max and Nudge was taking pictures of us cuddling.

Max woke up and started yelling at me.

"You must have rolled off the couch!"

"Why is it always me?" She whispered and then walked away. Nudge followed and she looked sad.

What is going on here?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Life's been hard... My best friend is ignoring me but I am doing well in school and I am hanging with all my other friends so I guess it's all good as long as she forgives me. I just want y'all to know that it is okay to make new friends as long as you never forget your old friends 3 enough of my life lessons... Update time!**

**Nudge P.O.V**

Max was really upset. It was hard enough as it is with Ari being released (yes I know, I have known for a while) and with her having trouble letting Fang in. She explained the whole story to me and I hugged her.

"Thank you Nudge" she whispered in my ear.

"Can I give you the makeover now?" I asked. I felt guilty asking now but when else would she have said yes.

I curled her hair and added natural make up. Her brown eyes sparkled and I was envious of how pretty she looked.

"You look pretty" I whispered.

"But Im not good enough for Fang according to Fang's mom" she said. She then looked like she was about to burst into tears. I hugged her and told her to try not to cry and left the room.

Stupid Fang. He is so clueless.

**Fang P.O.V**

Nudge came out a while later with a pained but strong look on her face.

"Can I go see Max?" I asked.

"You'll see her soon enough" she snapped. "Let's go Iggy. We have to get ready for school."

"Bye dude" Iggy said.

I waved and they walked out. I got into the shower and got dressed for school. Max had already left and I said goodbye to my mom.

"Hey Fang! Have I cause any trouble in your and Max's relationship?" She said with a guilty look on her face.

"Ya you kind of have mom. She won't even talk to me! I messed up."

"No sweetie! I messed up. I'm sorry about me being so freaked. I think Max is a lovely girl and I love her like my own daughter. I was just worried that you were going to fast. You have my permission to date her though."

"Thanks mom but I don't know if thats going to help. She's pretty mad and she's just really stressed right now."

I walked out the door and shook my head.

My jaw dropped as I pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Max?" I asked. Max was wearing skinny jeans that showed off her curves and her shirt was flowered print and flowing behind her.

"Oh hey Fang" she said with a deflated voice. I quickly forgot about her looks and stared into her eyes.

"I talked to my mom. She gave me permission to ask you out on a... Date... Hehe?" I asked her nervously.

Her sad face light up in a minute and she wrapped her arms around my stomach. I hesitated and then wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair.

There were whispers all around us because its not everyday that you see the star quarter back hug an un-popular person.

"Hey Max! Whats going on? Why are you hugging Fang!?" Nudge screamed.

"Fang is standing right here! And his mom gave him permission!" Max said.

Nudge smiled and whispered something in her ear that sounded like "Can I give you a make over for the dance?"

She slowly nodded and I looked away and acted like I hadnt heard.

The day went by really slowly and I had a football game with Max after school.

We got into our huddle and I looked around for number 8. I saw Max arguing with some kid who looked farmiliar.

"Everything okay?" I said jogging over.

"Just stay the hell out of this man!" The kid said.

"Ari! Don't talk to him like that!" Max whispered.

"Like you can do anything about it. I still remember when I was little. Dad loved you more and that mad me mad. The people who let me out of the mental institution were wrong. I'm not changed. And Im coming for you Max."

He left and Max's breaths were rapid and fast.

"It's okay Max. We have to play the game. Come on" I said quietly. She nodded and mutely followed.

**Max P.O.V**

I followed him out onto the field and lost myself in the game. Every time someone sacked Fang, it would take him a while to get up.

After the game, we all shook hands and took off our helmets. All the guys looked at me in unison and it was really creepy.

"Hey babe, wanna come over?" Some idiot asked me. Fang was talking to the coach and he glanced over at me.

The guy pressed closer to me and touched my hips.

"Stop" I said forcefully. The guy did not stop so I looked him in the eye and punched him in the stomach. Fang came running over and looked at me in question.

We drove home in silence and I glanced over at Fang every once in a while.

"What happened?" Fang finally asked.

"He started touching my hips and he was trying to get me to come over."

Fang growled but didn't take his eyes off the road. We pulled up into the drive way and it was about 6:00. The dance was at 9:00 and I had assumed I was going with Nudge.

Fang slowly got out of the car and I eyed him nervously. He stumbled and I caught him.

"Im fine" he said pushing me away. He must have seen my hurt expression because he apologized.

He sighed and locked himself in his room.

Nudge came over and got me ready for the dance. She had brought a red one shoulder strap dress that hugged my curves and she applied light makeup. She curled my hair and put it into a loose side pony tail. It was 8:52 and Nudge said we should get going.

"Hey Max, I'm going to the dance but Im going to be late so... Woah" Fang said. He was staring and let me just say he was checking me out.

He gulped and finally brought his eyes to meet mine. I smiled and he walked away still in a daze. I was about to talk out the door when Fang came back out and motioned to the living room.

"You go ahead Nudge! I'll meet you later."

"Yes?" I asked Fang.

"Uh you look really good.. I mean your eyes look like unbarfed choclate... I mean choclate! I think?"

"Youre so cute" I said cupping his cheek. He blushed and I smirked, just to annoy him.

I then reminded myself that he was hurt and I looked down.

He noticed my worried gaze and touched my chin and I looked up but he swooped in and attached his lips to mine. The sparks flew through my body as electricity danced everywhere he touched.

"I will see you at the dance" I said with a turn. I walked to school, because it wasn't that far away and I wasn't wearing heels.

I danced for a little while with some people who were in my classes and some guys from the football team asked me to dance and I would dance with all of them.

It got hot and stuffy and I needed a little fresh air.

"Hey I was just going to come in" someone said. I turned around and ran into a brick wall. Brick walls don't breath though.

"Oh hey Fang" I said nonchalantly. He chuckled and I glared at him. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me slowly and I literally melted.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I missed that" Fang whispered. I smiled and pulled him into the building and we started dancing. Fang pulled me close as a slow song started to play. I leaned against his shoulder.

We finished dancing and the dance was about to end so we decided to head home.

"Bye Nudge!" I called over my shoulder. She waved and walked away hand in hand with Iggy.

We got home and when we walked in, all the lights were off and it was silent.

"My mom should be home" Fang said. We exchanged a look and we understood eachother and silently walked into the living room. The whole room was trashed and someone had written "I warned you" On the wall in red paint.

"I know who did this" I said backing away. I slowly slid down the wall and I buried my head in my hands.

I realized something and jumped up.

"Your mom!" I screamed. We ran around the house looking for her when she walked in the front door.

"Mom?" Fang asked sounding confused.

"Oh hey you two! So are you guys like dating now?" She asked.

"Mom!" Fang said. She rolled her eyes and looked to me. I nodded and I ran towards her. We hugged tightly and she whispered Im sorry in my ears.

"It's okay" I said backing away. I usually wasn't a big fan of hugging but I was just over whelmed. I backed right into Fang and he wrapped his arms around my waist again. She walked into the living room and gasped.

"Ari did this. I am so sorry! I've caused you so much trouble I feel terrible.." I said shaking my head.

"I think we should go to bed. We will figure something out in the morning okay?" Fangs mom said. We nodded and went into our rooms. I got into bed and tossed and turned. I decided I couldn't go to sleep so I went and knocked on Fangs door.

"Fang? Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" I asked quietly.

"Can't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head ad he scooted over. I climbed in and stayed on my side of the bed but I still couldn't sleep. I moved closer to Fang and he pulled me closer with his arms. I snuggled into him and sighed.

I finally went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long! If y'all want to check out my other story it's called Im a Person not an It!**

**Max P.O.V**

I woke up tangled up with someone but it felt so right that I just lay there.

"Max?" The person asked.I opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me. I smiled shyly and he pulled me even closer.

"We should probably go talk to your mom" I said into his chest. He sighed and kissed me gently.

I pushed his head closer to mine and deepened the kiss. He rolled me over and laid slightly on top of me before pulling back.

"Come on" he said with a smirk. I glared at him but he just chuckled, and shook his head.

"Hey you two" said tiredly. "I've been making phone calls all night but they can't help us until we have proof."

"I have proof" I whispered. I looked over at the corner at the message I had seen that Fang had clearly not. It was a message that was written backwards so that you could only read it with a mirror. It used to be Ari and I's secret code.

"Get a mirror" I told Fang. He nodded and ran off to get one. He returned a minute later holding out a hand held mirror. I decoded the message and saw he had written "I told you this wasn't over but now I have help. Remember Sam? This should be fun! Just like old times huh Max?"

I gasped and stepped back.

"What is it honey?" asked. Fang stepped forward and protectively put his arms around me. I leaned into him and blackness came into vision.

**Fang P.O.V**

After Max fainted we had called the police showing them our evidence. They scanned for fingerprints but came up with nothing, showing us that they had been smart and used gloves when vandalizing our house.

I was now watching Max in her sleep and saw her turn over.

"Im sorry Fang" she whispered in her sleep. "No please don't leave! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" she said thrashing around.

"Shhh Max it's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here" I said soothingly. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"It was just a night mare Fang... Thank you though" she said. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were in deep thought so I decided to leave her alone.

"We found something!" One of the investigators yelled. We all hurried over and looked at what he had discovered. It was a photo of a baby with blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

"That's Max" my mom said in amazement. I turned and looked at the photo again. It was indeed Max. Max now had brown hair with blonde hightlights now but her eyes, which she said were boring brown were still had the same stunning sparkle.

"We need to dust for fingerprints" the investigator said standing up. Someone screamed upstairs and I ran up to find Sam standing next to Max's bed.

"Get away from her" I growled. Someone I hadn't seen before stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. Bridgit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Im here with my boyfriend" she replied back. I must have looked confused because she stepped closer to Sam. That's when the puzzle clicked together: Max saying she was cheating, Max not liking Bridgit, Bridgit being jealous.

I stepped up and punched Sam.

"That's for hurting my Max" I said punching him again.

"That's for taking Bridgit who I didn't even like" I said punching him again.

"And this... This one is for you being an idiot" I said knocking him out. I called the police up the stairs and they all came up.

"Your under arrest" one of them snapped. Bridgit whimpered and I rolled my eyes at her pathetic ness.

And of course that's when all hell broke loose.

**This was really short but Im tired and Im just going to go to bed. Goodnight all my wonderful readers and thanks for your support.**

**Aqesome quote:**

**The hardest part of dreaming**

**Is waking up**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Tumblr: Flyfree222**

**Wattpad:Soccerlovelife**

**Sadly this is not a new chapter :( I will update soon though because I am going to Florida and will have plenty of time to write. PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR IF ANY OF Y'ALL HAVE ONE! IT WOULD MEAN ALOT AND I WOULD FOLLOW BACK :) Also check out my stories on Wattpad!**


End file.
